


it was a joke.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Grinding, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, about if anyone sucked someone off that tonight will get cash, guess who got sucked, kihyun took it seriously and, minhyuk made a joke, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: "who gets to suck a dicktonight will get 1500 won!"minhyuk was kidding,apparently kihyun wasn't





	it was a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been binge-reading smut okay. don't judge me

Kihyun and his four other friends were at a hotel,  
Talking and having fun with each other in his own room before they all went to sleep.  
You may be asking, why were they in a hotel? 

Let's just say they were on a short vacation for the week.

"Okay, guys, guys," Minhyuk suddenly rose up after a few minutes of him staying in place.  
The four friends looked up at Minhyuk, all with a confused look.   
"Who gets to suck a dick tonight gets 1500 won tomorrow." The blonde smiled his laughter away,  
Jooheon and Changkyun laughed at the sudden announcement. Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell, Minhyukie?"

"Well, who'd be serious enough to do that?" He laughed innocently,   
Clearly, everyone else knew he was joking. Everyone in the room but Kihyun.  
Kihyun actually was on set to get that 1500 won, and though he knew himself that he was straight,  
Who knows? Maybe he's gay after all.

"Anyways guys, it's like, 11PM and I wanna go and sleep." Changkyun stated,  
Standing up, along with Jooheon. "Okay then, I'll just gather myself for a moment so the laziness gets off of me."  
Minhyuk smiled tiredly as he watched the two maknaes walk out, presumably back to their room.  
"Aye, go back to your room. What, are you gonna watch Kihyun suck my dick for cash?" Hyunwoo laughed.  
"Oh really? Then I'm gonna go out then! You guys sleep well." The blonde stood up and chuckled before heading out.

Kihyun yawned, watching as Hyunwoo stood up and sat on the edge of his head.  
For a moment, he easily dozed off, steady and still in his position. The pink-haired figure glanced at him,  
And took this opportunity to approach him and tell him what he planned to do.

Kihyun scooted over in front of his friend, face right in front of his crotch.  
Undeniably, he WAS a little uncomfortable, with this kind of scene right now.  
He had no idea how and what to feel, but he really wanted some money.

A few seconds later, Hyunwoo snapped out of it and instantly noticed where Kihyun had went.  
He could feel his cheeks flare, "Kihyun ah. . . What the hell are you doing?" He furrowed his eyebrows once again.  
"Well. . . 1500 won sounds good, so mind if I suck you off tonight?" Kihyun's bold and straight-forward words made Hyunwoo a little hot,  
"I. . . I don't think he was--"

Hyunwoo's words were cut off when Kihyun shyly groped his clothed cock,  
A breathy grunt escaped the bigger figure's throat as he arched his head back. "Kihyun, are you sure about this?"  
"It'd be rude to leave you erect like this. . ." Hyunwoo looked back down, seeing that he'd developed an erection.

"Well, okay then. . Just keep in mind you were the one who started this, okay?"  
Hyunwoo couldn't believe he was getting a blowjob from his own friend of a long time, Kihyun.  
But he won't deny the fact that he did kind of expect Kihyun would take Minhyuk's stupid joke seriously,  
Except he didn't think he'd be the one to get it!

Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun's heart pounded harshly, the atmosphere had become thick and erotic.  
The pink-haired figure pulled Hyunwoo's sweatpants a little down, along with his undergarments and there, sprung a semi-hard erection.  
Hyunwoo slightly groaned at the feeling of the air conditioner's cold air hitting his dick, it was a shivery feeling, to say the least.  
Kihyun absolutely had no idea what to do, as a straight man, he's never sucked dick before. And the first he'd be doing this to was his damn friend.

He'd start off with his hand gripping onto the other's cock and jacking it up and down in a steady pace.  
Hyunwoo bit his lip, arching his head again. His breathing hitched when Kihyun started to lick his now swollen and red tip,  
"Fuck," It managed to fall from his lips. Needless to say, Kihyun was somewhat licking his cock like if he was eating ice cream,  
The lack of friction drove him a little insane. He tried his best not to interfere, it took all his will-power not to.

Finally, Kihyun took him in, sucking the tip harshly which made Hyunwoo let out another groan, this time a little louder and longer.  
The smaller figure then decided to actually take him in completely, bobbing his head up and down in a quick pace. It wasn't fast, but it was rather swift.  
"It feels like-- You've done this before," The comment from Hyunwoo made Kihyun feel extremely hot, and he didn't care.  
Eventually, the pace picked up, and Kihyun was basically eating his dick out now. Hyunwoo felt it everytime his tip hit the back of his throat,  
He couldn't help but let out a few moans slip from time to time.

"Shit, I'm close." Hyunwoo managed to say, one hand clawed into Kihyun's hair. Kihyun let his head go loose and let his friend use his mouth as a flesh lite ,  
The bigger figure looked down and admired his friend's swollen and red lips, shamelessly grunting and moaning.   
The time came when Hyunwoo finally let loose, shoving his cock in deep, cumming in Kihyun's mouth.

Kihyun pulled away, automatically swallowing it,   
His face and body felt heated up, he knew his dick could be so addicting?

"Kihyun. . ." Hyunwoo uttered out,  
The other looked up, when suddenly he'd gotten pinned on the other bed.  
He lied down on his stomach, his ass hung out from the edge of the bed.   
Hyunwoo, out of sexual frustration, began grinding his bare dick onto Kihyun's clothed ass.

Kihyun gasped, he could feel his clothed dick rub against the cloth of his bottoms.  
As well as the feeling of his friend's huge cock sliding between his cheeks, it edged him as he felt it right on his slit.  
"H--Hyunwoo," He moaned out his friend's name, not even caring about anything else at this point.   
The pace became fast and Hyunwoo's humping had become rather hard, actually causing some stimulation that formed a small knot in Kihyun's lower abdomen.

Kihyun gripped tightly onto the sheets, loud but delicate moans escaped his throat as he enjoyed every little sensation that went through him at the moment.  
"Ah, Hyunwoo," He cried out, either he forgot or ignored the fact his friends rooms were on each side from theirs.   
Only now did they also notice that the bed was creaking a lot, and felt like it was banging against the wall.

"Hyunwoo-- Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo. . . I'm so fucking close,"   
Kihyun couldn't help but repeat his friend's name, it felt like Hyunwoo was the only man he needed right now.  
Hyunwoo leaned into Kihyun's ear and let him listen to his grunts and groans, the smaller figure could feel his ear burn from the noises.

Kihyun uncontrollably let out his loudest moan, the moment he came into his pajamas.  
A few seconds later, he felt the back of his pajamas become wet and cold, Hyunwoo had cum onto his bottoms.  
"Ugh. . . Kihyun, sorry. . . You can borrow my sweatpants." Hyunwoo said in-between breaths,  
The other only just nodded, feeling extremely sensitive and timid enough to struggle talking.

 

* * *

 

"So. . . Y'all fucked, huh?" Jooheon bluntly put it at that, in which Kihyun screamed 'no'.  
"Where's my fucking 1500 won though?!" Kihyun looked at Minhyuk, who whistled off innocently.

"It was clearly a joke, so no money for you." Minhyuk smiled mischievously, in which Hyunwoo had facepalmed.  
Kihyun sighed heavily, "At least I confirmed what my sexuality is." Jooheon and Changkyun laughed at Kihyun's additional comment,  
"Apparently yeah. So, did you guys enjoy your night, huh?" Changkyun smirked smugly, "I topped him." Hyunwoo smiled proudly.

"Obviously, how would Kihyun top a big ass guy like you?" Jooheon raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

 

_Well, there wasn't money, but at least I know what my preferences are now._

 

 

**_&_ **


End file.
